


Sleepy Lovin'

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Very mini Waige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Toby tries to give Happy some sleepy loving, when all she wants to do is hit the hay after a long mission.Quintis one-shot.





	Sleepy Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever Scorpion one-shot. I'm excited that I've finally got all of my stuff transferred over here. thank goodness. 
> 
> happy finale day!

“ _ That _ was certainly a long day,” Paige said, sighing as she dropped her coat and bags onto her desk chair.

“I think maybe everyone should go home, get some rest,” Cabe remarked, looking like he was ready to walk out the door even though he just stepped through it. 

Toby perked up. “Walt, maybe we can sleep in a little? Take the day off, perhaps?” he added suggestively, shrugging his shoulders in a mocking nonchalantly sort of way.

Walter furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh, Toby, Scorpion doesn’t take days off,” he replied, eyes focused downwards at his hands opening his laptop on his desktop. 

“Taking the day off isn't a bad idea, Walter,” Paige informed him, eying her purse as if she was prepared to make a hasty exit. 

He glanced at her skeptically, and she responded by staring back at him with raised eyebrows.   


“I could really take a day away from plane rides, crazy men with guns and international threats,” Sylvester sighed, unpacking his laptop from his backpack. 

“It might be nice to take a rest,” Paige added with a shrug.

Walter sighed, glancing around the room at his colleagues’ hopeful faces. “Okay, fine. Take tomorrow off.”

Toby raised his fists in the air, while Paige smiled, pleased, at him. 

Sylvester glanced at his watch. “The New Super Fun Guy issue comes out in...17 minutes!” he exclaimed, shoving everything he had just taken out of his bag back in, “Thanks, Walter!” he shouted, running out of the garage. 

Toby fidgeted with his hat, making sure that it was on securely before following his friend. “See you Wednesday, Walt.”

He giddily bounced out of the building, not composing the fatigueness he previously had. 

Happy yawned, stretching her arms out above her head. “I’m beat,” she said, spinning on her heel and exiting through the doorway. “Goodnight, you guys.”

“Goodnight, Happy,” Paige responded, eyes following her as she walked out the doorway. 

Cabe nodded at the younger man. “It’s been a long day. Goodnight, Walter.”

“‘Night,” he replied, not paying much attention to him. He kept his pupils focused on his computer screen, typing away.

Paige leaned forward on his desk after everyone had gone. There was a long moment of silence, the only sound being Walter’s fingers pressing the keys. 

“You gonna head home too? It was a very stressful day,” Paige said.

Walter kept his eyes focused on the screen. “No. I have to write my file report on today’s case, and I have plenty of work yet.”

“It’s late, Walter. You more than any of us, must be exhausted,” Paige responded, still focusing on him intently. 

He didn’t even blink at her. 

“Walter?”

“Get some rest, Paige. Ralph must be waiting for you.”

She sighed, moving her palms off the edge of the table. “Goodnight, Walter,” she told him, slipping on her coat and walking out the door.

“Goodnight,” he muttered after she had gone.

* * *

“You think they suspected anything?” Happy asked, sitting down slowly on Toby’s bed. 

Toby palmed his hat and placed it on his nightstand. “The team was dropping like flies. I doubt us leaving consecutively suggested anything suspicious.”

Happy shrugged off her clothes, tossed them aside, and pulled one of his t shirts over her head. She then proceeded to lean into the headboard. “You better hope so, doc.”

Toby slipped into his pajamas. He slowly shuffled over to her, smiling. “Walter won’t suspect a thing.”

Happy didn’t respond, just curled under the covers. The room was still illuminated, but she closed her eyes nonetheless. 

Toby flicked off the light switch, and hopped into his spot beside her. He scooched in as close as possible, pressing her back into his stomach. His arms came up close to her, wrapping around her torso and shoulders. 

After a moment or so, he began leaving a trail of kisses up and down her neck. 

Happy’s eyes bolted open. She turned her head slightly, but she couldn’t see him well from her current position. “Uh, Toby?”

“Yeah?” he murmured against her soft skin.

“What are you doing?” she asked, barely able to watch him from her peripheral vision.

“Trying to display my love for you, my dearest,” he said. He no longer had his lips pressed against her, he had instead moved his chin to resting on his shoulder.

She reached back and socked him in the arm.

“I’m just trying to make up for lost time,” he told her, wrapping his arms tighter into her body.

Despite her following words, she leaned closer into his touch. “I’m just trying to make up for lost sleep. Would you cut the hanky panky?”

Happy felt him shrug into her. “I’m just saying, spending a night in another country without you by my side wasn’t much of a vacation.”

“It wasn’t a vacation, it was a  _ job _ ,” she retorted.

“Tomato, tom _ a _ to,” Toby phrased. 

She rolled her eyes, even though he couldn’t see her face. 

Silence then followed, but was quickly interrupted by Happy commentating on Toby kissing her upper body once more. “Doc?”

“What?!” he asked. 

“Seriously?”

“Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?”

“Not while she's trying to sleep.”

Toby groaned, but still leaned in closer to her. “Happyyyyy,” he whined.

She attempted to wriggle out of his touch, but he refused to let her. “Come on, Hap. Maybe a  _ little _ hanky panky?”

She turned in his arms to meet with him face to face. “Let me sleep.”

He raised his eyebrows. “If you  _ really _ wanted to sleep you wouldn't have just turned towards me.”

Happy rolled her eyes. “ _ Goodnight _ .”

Toby leaned forward, about to brush his lips against hers when she stopped him. “Not tonight, dummy.”

Happy could feel his breath grazing her face, and vice versa. He groaned obnoxiously loud, throwing his head onto her collarbone. “You’re killing me here, Hap!”

She pursed her lips. “And you’re sleep deprived.”

Toby scoffed, but a yawn ended up escaping his mouth instead. 

“See?” she said, notioning at his yawn. 

He furrowed his eyebrows. “I just want to love you, Happy Quinn.”

“Can you love me while I’m sleeping?” she mumbled, turning around once more to face the opposite direction. Although, she did not shrug his arms off her torso.

“I love you any time of day,” he told her, clearly saying everything in a mocking tone, yet having a deeper meaning behind his words.

“Quit it,” Happy replied.

“I can’t quit loving you, dearest.”

“ _ Doc _ .”

“ _ Happy _ .”

She rolled her eyes yet again. She was exhausted, and while his antics were the slightest bit amusingly adorable, she really really wanted to sleep.

“I’m serious, Toby. No fooling around tonight,” she told him, even though she snuggled into him even more.

Toby pulled her closer as he talked. “I’m not as tired when I’m with you.”

“Quit the sentimentality.”

“We’re in love! I’m allowed to be sentimental!”

“When I’m exhausted from a thirty six hour mission? I don’t think so.”

Toby groaned, nestling his face closer to hers. “You, Happy Quinn, are the most stubbornly beautiful woman on the planet. Perhaps in the universe.” 

She didn’t respond.

“What, now I’m getting the silent treatment?” 

Her breathing was soft, content, and Toby could feel her nimble frame moving up and down beneath him.

“Oh, come on, Hap!” he cried, obviously slightly annoyed, “You know you can’t resist _The_ _Tobster_. ...Hap?”

He picked his head up, peering over the side of her body to look at her face. Although the room was dim, he could still make out her closed eyelids. 

Sighing, Toby planted a kiss on her temple. “Goodnight, Hap,” he said, “I love you.”

He fell back into the bed slowly, snuggling up to her as close as possible before drifting off as well.


End file.
